The use of common clay brick as a finish for all types of buildings is very popular and provides unique aesthetics, but such brick finishes are relatively expensive and commonly offer poor insulation. Thin brick cladding, installed over sheathing, concrete, insulation boards, and masonry substrates has been available as an alternative, but such wall cladding systems are often deficient in fire resistant properties and ease of installation.